


a secret among the flowers

by itsclowreedsfault



Series: JuminV Week [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, JuminV Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Talk about the war is unavoidable between the two of them. It often comes up, one way or another, with how much both of them are involved as princes of each of the battling races. It's been like this since they've met - years ago, two little boys who didn't understand the reason for their people's hate meeting in that flower field to play with each other.





	a secret among the flowers

When Jumin arrives at the flower field, V is already there. Even though he doesn't make a sound, V's head shoots up, his attention dragged away from the colorful blossoms that surround him, and he smiles.

"You're early," he says, and then his smile fades as he notices Jumin's expression. "I'm guessing the meeting with your father wasn't pleasant."

"That was to be expected." Jumin sits next to V, close enough that their shoulders brush with the tiniest movement. "Every meeting with father is always the same."

"Trying to get you to agree to marriage again?"

"Hum," Jumin says, which V takes as confirmation. "He brought another girl this time. Her father has remarkable military power under his command, which my father certainly thinks could be useful."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jumin notices the sadness that passes over V's face as he guesses what was left unspoken - _could be useful in the war against your kind_. 

Talk about the war is unavoidable between the two of them. It often comes up, one way or another, with how much both of them are involved as princes of each of the battling races. It's been like this since they've met - years ago, two little boys who didn't understand the reason for their people's hate meeting in that flower field to play with each other.

Even as their relationship slowly changed from friendship to something more, it remained confined to that place, though as Jumin grew older, the more exposed he realized they actually were. Sitting side by side, their difference is striking to anyone who might see them - V with his entirely white clothes, pointy ears and golden eyes; and Jumin, clad in black military garments, his hair and eyes dark like the magic folk's never were.

Still, Jumin keeps coming to meet V, and though the war is always a sensitive subject, V's sadness never takes long to be replaced by hope whenever they do bring it up. This time, it isn't any different, and Jumin marvels at how easily he goes back to smiling, raising his eyes to look past the flower field, where they can vaguely make out the hills that hide one of the many villages that spread throughout the land.

"Your father thinks it's useful, but you don't. That counts for something."

"I'm just one person. I can't logically go against our _entire_ kingdom."

"A prince, who's the next in line for the throne. So am I. And if the two princes, who should have even more reason to be at war with each other, can overcome their differences, why can't everyone else?"

Jumin almost laughs, a small smile forming on his lips as he stares at V. Sometimes, it's hard from him to understand him, because V has a more philosophical view of the world than Jumin, who grew up used only to logical, military thinking. But there are times when he'll suddenly realize something V's been doing and he'd never noticed before, and it'll be a pleasant surprise to get to know yet another side of him.

"Is this why you insist we keep meeting here, where we're at risk of being seen by anyone who decides to venture this far?"

V's smile turns sly, which isn't something Jumin is used to seeing. It gives him all the answer he needs, and he can't help but admit he never expected V to be so bold. But then again, he can see the logic behind it, and it's not like he forged their entire relationship in order to use it for this purpose. Jumin knows his feelings and he believes in V's, and if they can use it to pave the way for a better future for their races, they might as well do it.

He can't pretend his brain isn't considering the ways it could go wrong, though.

"You know how dangerous this is."

"I do," V answers, even though Jumin hadn't phrased it as a question. He sighs, seriousness dripping into his voice. "But wars are dangerous, aren't they?" 

"Most of the people who aren't directly involved don't even know what this war is really about. They think the other race is dangerous and fear them, when it's really just a dispute for owning this land. Do you think their beliefs could be changed that easily, even if we showed them the truth?"

V doesn't respond immediately, instead picking a flower among the many around them, examining it for a moment before finally speaking again.

"Not easily, no. But everything can change", he says and blows at the flower, the telltale glow of magic surging from his parted lips.

The blossom floats towards Jumin, who opens his hand just in time for it to land on his palm. He brings it closer to his eyes, noticing how the petals that were once yellow now seem to shine with an iridescent glow. He traces the edges gently with his fingers, watching the colors flicker with the movement.

"I'd like to believe you're right," Jumin says, and then he leans forward, brushing V's hair aside and securing the flower behind one of his ears.

V's eyes widen, if only briefly, before his expression softens once again. Jumin's hand stays on the back of his head, fingers threading through strands of hair that feel as silky as the petals, and the distance between them vanishes as he presses their lips together.

The taste of magic makes Jumin's head swim, his body slowly moving so that he can lay V down among the flowers, his mind letting go of their previous discussion to focus on the taste of his skin. He vaguely notices the vines that grow around them, surging from the ground and up until they're forming a dome that shields them from view.

Someday, their relationship will no longer be a secret, and they will be standing in front of their kingdoms with the hope of peace in their hands.

But in this moment, as they get lost in each other in this flower field, some things aren't meant to be seen.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuuyanodazai) or [tumblr](http://itsclowreedsfault.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
